The Family Ring
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: These family engagement rings are unique because they only fit onto the hand of the woman that they are suppose to marry
1. Summary

All of the characters recognize in the Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling while the plot belongs to me.

**The Family Ring**

Summary: Wealthy pure-blood families have the tradition of passing down an engagement ring that has been in the family for generations to the eldest son. These engagements are unique because they only fit onto the hand of the woman that they are suppose to marry. Take a look within three generations of the brides of the Potter and Malfoy families.


	2. James & Lily Potter

_All of the characters recognize in the Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling while the plot belongs to me._

**Summary:** Wealthy pure-blood families have the tradition of passing down an engagement ring that has been in the family for generations to the eldest son. These engagements are unique because they only fit onto the hand of the woman that they are suppose to marry. Take a look within three generations of the brides of the Potter and Malfoy families.

The Family Ring 

Chapter One: James Potter and Lily Evans

His dad told him that one day someone will wear the ruby engagement ring that has been in the Potter family for generations with the story that one of his ancestors charm the ring with a true love spell, so the ring will only be wear by someone worthy to become a member of the family.

The charm became a part of the engagement ring when Ewan Potter's wife was unfaithful to him and deliver a bastard into the world with a muggle-born.

~Family Ring~

James had a glimpse of a girl around his age with dark red hair and stunning green eyes that look like emeralds across the platform. At moment he knew that he will do anything for that girl to become his wife without knowing her name.

He discovered her name was Lily Evans when they where both sorted into Gryffindor the house for the brave and courageous.

Starting the Valentine's day of their first year, James gave Lily a collection of lilies wrap in a gold ribbon asking her out for the first time but she said no and throw the flowers back in his face running off to meet with her Slytherin friend Severus Snape.

~Family Ring~

I continue to ask Lily out knowing that one day she would say yes. So in the mean time between asking Lily out and pranking everyone, I had occasionally had dates with other women but no one could measure up to his beautiful and intelligent Lily.

~Family Ring~

But that all change the first night Head apartments with both of them as Head Boy and Head Girl. They sat in front of the fire to discus patrol schedules that quickly turn into discussing their childhoods and anything else they could think of.

Just a mere two weeks later when they where planning that's months visit to Hogsmeade, Lily accepted James request to be his date and over a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. James got his wish when Lily ask him to be her boyfriend.

~Family Ring~

As the months past by it was the day of their graduation, on the stage in front of an audience of family, friends, and fellow students. Both James and Lily had speeches prepare to talk about their years at Hogwarts.

However, at the end of James's speech he then says "To my beautiful girlfriend Lily Evans I wish that I never call you my girlfriend again" their were gasps of the classmates and Lily had tears running down her face at the notion that James will break up with her in front of everyone "because I wish to call her my wife, so Lily will you marry me?"

Lily ran into James arms and whispers "Yes" into his arms then James slips a beautiful engagement ring onto her finger with ease.

The ruby and diamonds sparkle in the sun.

**AN: Please review.**

**Engagement ring will be posted on my profile.**


	3. Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy

_All of the characters recognize in the Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling while the plot belongs to me._

**Summary:** Wealthy pure-blood families have the tradition of passing down an engagement ring that has been in the family for generations to the eldest son. These engagements are unique because they only fit onto the hand of the woman that they are suppose to marry. Take a look within three generations of the brides of the Potter and Malfoy families.

The Family Ring

Chapter Two: Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black 

The Malfoy and Black families wish to join these two great pure-blood families together through there children. At first it was arranged for Lucius to marry Andromeda Black who was a mere month younger then him.

However, that plan came and went when Andromeda was disown from the Black family after running away to marry a muggle-born Ted Tonks.

Still wanting to fulfilled the union of these two pure-blood families, so Abraxas arranged with Cygnus for Lucius to marry the youngest Black daughter: Narcissa who is four years younger then Lucius.

~Family Ring~

Years have went pass since the day of their betrothal was formalized, the couple enter into a courtship starting when Narcissa was merely fifteen.

During the summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts at the Malfoy Summer Ball that takes place in the beginning of August, it was at that particular moment outside by the gazebo Lucius got down on one knee.

Lucius says lovingly "My dear Cissy, I have grown to love you and my future lays along side yours. Knowing now about my love for you, it was my happiest day when your disown sister and I betrothal was cancelled because it brought me you. So when through we are promise to each together, Cissy will you be my wife?" opening the ring box to show Narcissa the engagement ring inside.

Narcissa takes the emerald engagement ring out of the box and places it was ease onto her finger without saying anything kisses Lucius with all of the passion and love that she could muster.

~Family Ring~

AN: Please review and engagement ring picture is on my profile.

- Each day until Christmas I will be updating one of my stories or posting a new one.

**Ten Days Until Christmas **

*** This message will be taken down when I update the story; however, I have posted the update schedule for the new story or chapter on my profile***


	4. Harry & Ginny Potter

All of the characters recognize in the Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling while the plot belongs to me.

Summary: Wealthy pure-blood families have the tradition of passing down an engagement ring that has been in the family for generations to the eldest son. These engagements are unique because they only fit onto the hand of the woman that they are suppose to marry. Take a look within three generations of the brides of the Potter and Malfoy families.

The Family Ring

Chapter Three: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley

It's been two days since the Final Battle; however, instead of helping repair the damage done to Hogwarts with everyone else the golden trio stands in the office of the Director of Gringotts to explain why they broke into the bank and the destroyed of their property including the lost of a dragon.

When Harry informed the director of the nature of why they broke into a vault which was not their own that aided them to defeat Voldemort. The director did not ban them or their descendent from using their services; however, they where each fined 1,000 galleons but it was paid by the Ministry of Magic.

After the debt was paid, the director who used to be the manager for the Potter family handed him a box which contains the Potter family engagement ring. Harry left the ring in the safety of his vault.

~The Family Ring~

Two years later, Harry returns to his vault to take out the engagement ring because he decided that he wanted to make the woman that he loved since he was sixteen his wife.

So a warm sunny day August day everyone was gather at the Burrow for a family lunch. However, there was no difference because when Harry took Ginny for a walk by the pond for dessert.

Harry took Ginny's hand in his to say "On this every day at the age of eleven I saw you for the first time and a few years later it was the day when I knew that you where the one. So I thought this was the perfect day to start a new chapter in our lives because I never wish to introduce you as my girlfriend"

However, before Harry could finish Ginny yelled "You have some nerve to take me out here to break up with me" while hitting him in the stomach.

Harry grab her hands to finish speaking "I don't want you to be my girlfriend because I want you to be my wife. So Ginny will you make be the happiest man alive for making it reality?"

"Yes" says Ginny kissing him happily while Harry slips the ruby engagement ring on her finger.

Harry whispers to Ginny "This ring has been in the Potter family for generations and its the same ring that my dad gave to my mom when he propose"

~The Family Ring~

Author's Note: Please review and the next chapter will be the Malfoy family.


	5. Draco & Astoria Malfoy

All of the characters recognize in the Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling while the plot belongs to me.

Summary: Wealthy pure-blood families have the tradition of passing down an engagement ring that has been in the family for generations to the eldest son. These engagements are unique because they only fit onto the hand of the woman that they are suppose to marry. Take a look within three generations of the brides of the Potter and Malfoy families.

**The Family Ring**

**Chapter Four: Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass**

Four years have past since the end of the war, Lucius Malfoy decided to help his family image to have his only family marry someone who remain neutral in the war but also had the same pure-blood status as his family.

After months of negotiation between Lucius and Damian Greengrass for their children to wed.

On a snowy winter day in the Italian villa that the Malfoy family owns, they where accompanied by Damian and his wife Luciana along with their two daughters Daphne and Astoria.

The women decided to spend the afternoon shopping while the men stayed behind to drink and discus the final details of the contract. That is when Lucius gave Draco the family engagement ring.

~The Family Ring~

Hours later when the women return from shopping and went to their separate rooms to prepare for dinner that evening. However, Astoria slip into the library to browse the family's library filled with knowledge that she wished to learn.

Before leaving the library, Astoria found an emerald green ring laying on the table. Knowing that she has to get ready or face the wrath of her mother, so she slip the ring perfectly onto her finger until she could hand the ring back to Narcissa as she assumes belongs to her.

~The Family Ring~

Dressed in beautiful sapphire blue dress that could seen as simple but classy at the same time, Astoria took her place beside her mother in the sitting ring before dinner could be serve.

At this time Draco took out the box where the Malfoy family engagement ring laid in and handed the box over to Daphne.

Daphne quickly open the box to find it empty and she scream every loudly "Where is the ring?" showing them the empty box.

Astoria raises her left hand to show them to only say "Is this the ring that you are looking for?"

Lucius asks quickly "Where did you find the ring?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I found it today laying on a table in the library" replies Astoria.

Narcissa asks happily "Why did you place the ring on your finger Astoria?"

Astoria look at her hand to only say "I thought that the ring belonged to Mrs. Malfoy but I did not have the time to return it before dinner, so I decided that by wearing it on my finger I would not forgot to return it you before dinner"

Lucius knowing the magic behind the ring says out loud "Damian, we must change the contract from Daphne to Astoria"

Daphne asks suddenly "Why it's suppose to me that becomes Mrs. Draco Malfoy not my sister?"

"Daphne, the Malfoy engagement ring has been in the family for generations; however, their is a charm placed on the ring that will allow the perfect match for the Malfoy heir to be his bride" states Lucius before standing up to return to his office to change the contract with Damian.

~The Family Ring~

Neither Draco or Astoria knew that fatefully mistake could led them to finding a love with someone that they barely knew.

~The Family Ring~

Author's Note: Please review.


	6. James Sirius Potter

All of the characters recognize in the Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling while the plot belongs to me.

Summary: Wealthy pure-blood families have the tradition of passing down an engagement ring that has been in the family for generations to the eldest son. These engagements are unique because they only fit onto the hand of the woman that they are suppose to marry. Take a look within three generations of the brides of the Potter and Malfoy families.

**The Family Ring**

**Chapter Five: James Sirius Potter & ...**

Five years have pass since James Sirius Potter graduated from Hogwarts to only become a chaser for Puddlemere United under the direction of the head coach Oliver Wood.

That led him to laying on the ground of the Qudditch field after falling from fourteen feet above during a practice before a game against one of the best French teams.

The team's healer Joshua Green immediately send him to Le Guérisseur Des Gens which translates to Healer of the People in English.

James was treated by Senior Healer Abigail and Junior Healer Bridgette Moreau for his broken ribs, left leg, and left arm along with the bruises on his body.

Healer place her patient under a Dreamless Sleep Draught to allow him rest to help mend his broken body.

~The Family Ring~

Waking up James recognize Healer Bridgette Moreau as someone that he knew for years but the last time that they saw each other was at St. Mungo's for the birth of Dora Gabrielle Lupin the daughter of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Lupin nee Weasley. Since Bridgette is Victoire cousin through their mothers: Fleur and Gabrielle.

They spend the time of James recovery and whenever Bridgette had the time during her shifts together talking about anything at all.

The three weeks past by quickly with James returning to England alone.

~The Family Ring~

During one of the final matches of the season, Bridgette surprise James after the game and they went to dinner as friends.

That changed days later when they went out on their first official date to celebrate her transfer to St. Mungo's.

~The Family Ring~

On their third anniversary, James arrange to take Bridgette back to the same restaurant where they had their first date.

With the ruby engagement ring that laid on generations of Potter brides in his pocket, James waits for the right moment to propose to her.

So right before dessert that consists of chocolate cake with strawberries dip in chocolate. James proposes to Bridgette and quickly accepting.

~The Family Ring~

Author's Note: Please review.


	7. Scorpius Malfoy

All of the characters recognize in the Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling while the plot belongs to me.

**Summary:** Wealthy pure-blood families have the tradition of passing down an engagement ring that has been in the family for generations to the eldest son. These engagements are unique because they only fit onto the hand of the woman that they are suppose to marry. Take a look within three generations of the brides of the Potter and Malfoy families.

**The Family Ring**

**Chapter Six: Scorpius Malfoy & ...**

Deciding that tonight was the night that he was going to propose to Rose Weasley his girlfriend of the past five years. So Scorpius left work early to surprise Rose in whisking her away for romantic dinner in his family's beach house.

However, to his surprise he found Rose in bed with her ex-boyfriend Andrew Wood.

~The Family Ring~

Wallowing in self-pity instead of turning to his best friend Albus Potter, Scorpius ends up in a popular night club.

For a couple of hours alone nursing his third firewhiskey to his surprise he found the red hair Lily Potter dancing with her two closet friends who just graduated from Hogwarts that spring.

Hours later and couple of drinks later, the pair found their way to the nearest hotel.

~The Family Ring~

Waking up the next morning with both of them having massive hangovers until they took the potion that was created for that very reason. However, to their surprise Lily was wearing the engagement ring on her finger.

Both Scorpius and Lily tried to remove the ring but it was stuck. So after getting dressed and trying again.

Scorpius thought the only thing possible was to go and ask his parents for help.

~The Family Ring~

Once they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Scorpius quickly escorts Lily to his father's study.

Scorpius then asks "Dad, the ring is stuck on Lily's finger"

Draco looks at Lily's hand to see the Malfoy family engagement ring fitting her finger perfectly but instead asks "Scorpius, why does Ms. Potter have our family engagement ring on her finger to begin with?"

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius says "I went home last night to find Rose in bed with Andrew Wood, so I went out to a night club where I met up with Lily here and then we woke up this morning in bed with the ring on her finger"

"Scorpius don't you remember the stories of our family engagement ring that every first born son presents to his bride" says Draco while directing both Scorpius and Lily to take a sit before him.

Scorpius looks at Lily to only say "It will only fit perfectly on the hand of one that is the perfect match for him and if they are not the magic of the ring shall refuse the wrong woman to wear the ring"

~The Family Ring~

They kept the engagement ring a secret that was concealed with glamour and also the use of a fidelus charm by using Draco as their secret keeper.

That afternoon Scorpius return to the apartment to remove everything that was his and break up with her before heading to the Potter house to tell Albus the truth.

Once inside of the childhood bedroom of Albus, Scorpius says sadly "Last night I return home early from night to only see Rose in bed with Andrew Wood" leaving out the part of getting drink and giving Lily the Malfoy engagement ring.

Hearing the news of Rose betrayal the Potter and Lupin families along with many of the Weasley cousins took Scorpius side in the divide.

~The Family Ring~

Months later Scorpius and Lily started dating much to the pleasure of everyone.

However, on their second anniversary Scorpius proposes to Lily properly and removes the glamour to reveal the Malfoy family engagement ring resting proudly on her finger for the world to see.

~The Family Ring~

Author's Note: Please review & hope everyone enjoyed this story.

**Three Generations**

**Potter Family:**

James Potter and Lily Evans

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

James S. Potter and Bridgette Moreau (OC)

**Malfoy Family:**

Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black

Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass

Scorpius Malfoy and Lily L. Potter


End file.
